Wanting
by Jaina Rieger
Summary: Jack finds the TARDIS, but there's something wrong with the Doctor. "So, basically what you're saying is, you need someone to spend a week with you constantly having sex or you'll die? Of course I'm in, Doctor."   MAJOR SMUT.
1. Desperate

**Part One:**

The TARDIS was here.

Sensors bleeped all over Torchwood. Lights flashed, sirens wailed. Ianto's fingers scurried across equipment, pressing buttons. Gwen had activated Torchwood security systems. Tosh monitored the commotion, trying to figure out what the cause of the alarm was. Owen strapped on a gun.

Jack grinned widely in recognition and didn't hesitate. He ran.

Out of the Hub, past buildings, through alleyways, and across roadways, Jack ran. He had to get there before the TARDIS left again. Just when the breaths started to come harshly into his lungs and his legs started to get used to the normal strain, he heard the familiar whirring gasp.

Finally! He rounded a corner in an alley and there it was. That marvelous blue box. It stood innocently in the center of a dead end, the sign quietly proclaiming "POLICE BOX". He almost jumped for joy.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted gleefully.

He waited for a second outside the blue doors before deciding he'd just make himself at home. Jack threw open the blue doors, bounding into the oh-so-familiar console room… and was promptly attacked by a feverish body.

"Doctor? Uhmph!" His lips were being ravaged. This was interesting. Unexpectedly he was being voraciously snogged... By the Doctor. Oh, and it felt so good. Jack found himself kissing back passionately. Was this a dream? He had fantasized about the Doctor so many times it was almost pathetic, and here he was. His back was pressed into the TARDIS doors and the Doctor's hands were roughly running up and down his chest. A hard length was pressed into his hip bone.

The Doctor grunted into his mouth and Jack moaned. This was hotter than he'd ever imagined. Hands went for his belt yanking and tearing at it, but failing at loosening it. Jack's pants were getting tighter and tighter.

Suddenly, his mouth was free and he was left panting against the doors. Taking a moment to gather himself, Jack stumbled deeper into the TARDIS and peeled his eyes open to see the preoccupied Doctor half ripping his own trousers off, the material getting caught around his ankles. His overcoat was already pooled on the floor.

Jack groaned as his eyes swept over the Timelord's nearly naked body. The Doctor looked up at the sound and it was then that Jack noticed his blown pupils. Something wasn't right. Was the Doctor drugged?

Oh, it didn't matter anymore, because his mouth was being devoured again, hot breath hitting his face in a way that should not be so arousing. He was thrown backwards into a wall now, the Doctor landing on him again, tearing his shirt open, ripping off buttons, and rolling his hips hard against Jack. Jack couldn't help but thrust back in return, scrabbling for more friction.

Wait. This wasn't right. He was letting a crazed Doctor basically fuck him against a wall. Trying not to think that this seemed to be a _really_ good idea, Jack struggled with his own urges and pushed the fevered body off of him.

"No, no, please, Jack!" The Doctor flailed and writhed against him, and oh-god-the-friction… But no, he couldn't right now.

"Doctor, stop. You're not like this; you're not yourself right now." Jack tried to steady his shaking voice. He must be crazy to stop the Doctor now.

"Please, Jack, let me… ugh, Jack!" The Doctor whined lowly and ground his hips in the air fruitlessly.

Jack reluctantly held him back and tried to button the Doctor's trousers back up, trying not to think how close his hands were to the Doctor's very hard, very obvious erection. He couldn't take advantage of his friend like this, no matter how easy or good it might be. It would be an amazing night, but the Doctor would never be the same to him again. He couldn't alienate someone so important… could he?

The Timelord panted and pushed forward. "Please… please." He let go of Jack, slumping over, trembling and shaking. Jack was alarmed to hear him breathe out harshly and slowly, trying to regain what little control he had. He finally gasped out, "aph-aphro… disiac… in me… have to… have to…. or gon-gonna die."

Jack's eyes widened. Aphrodisiacs were serious business. At this point, the Doctor really could die if he didn't get some form of release.

The Doctor fell to the floor and spasmed. "Please, Jack, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He almost sobbed against Jack's shoe brokenly. "Help me, Jack?"

His friend was never going to forgive him for this, but he couldn't ignore the Doctor's intense begging anymore.

Jack bent down and kissed him softly, the suddenly hopeful Doctor latching on like a drowning man. "Ugh, Jack, have to… oh, please… have to come. Hurts."

"Shh…. Doctor, I'll help you. I promise. You have to let me help you."

Jack received a groan in response and he undid the buttons on his own trousers, pulling them off quickly. The Doctor pulled him onto the TARDIS floor and shuffled out of his own pants frantically. Jack rolled on top of him and thrust his hips into the Doctor's. The Timelord wailed and clutched at Jack's back.

"More, more, faster, Jack." The Doctor gasped against his cheek, grinding his barely clothed erection into Jack's.

Jack reached into the Doctor's underwear, pulling out the rock hard, dripping length. The Timelord writhed again, thrusting into his hand and keening.

"Doctor, it's okay. I'm helping." Jack tried to keep his voice soothing, but when you have a sex-crazed man underneath you; it's difficult to concentrate on anything other than _hottightpleasefriction_.

Jack wriggled until his own underwear was off and then brought his erection to the Doctor's aching need. They touched and rubbed and the Doctor threw his head back into the floor, bucking his hips and sobbing in relief.

"Almost, Jack, almost, please, please, please."

Jack grunted in pleasure, rocking against the Doctor. This wasn't going to take long. It would have been embarrassing, except that fantasies had nothing on the real Doctor and he really couldn't blame himself. This was well past simply hot. And anyway, the Doctor was definitely beyond caring about anything.

Jack almost screamed when he felt teeth clamp onto his neck. He let his hand slide between them and grasp them both, stroking fast and hard.

"Jack! Almost! I need… Please… Let me… ugh!"

The Doctor jerked convulsively and he twitched in Jack's hand. Hot liquid spilled over his fingers.

Jack kept stroking his own cock, body bowing over the Doctor before going still, his own release shaking him fast and hard.

Jack rolled over to avoid crushing the man beneath him, panting against the floor. He heard a few sharp gasps from the Doctor, and then felt him lay still.

"Doctor?" Jack worriedly turned over after a second of catching his breath.

There was no answer, but Jack could see the exhausted Timelord sprawled across the entryway to the TARDIS, half-clothed, with drying stains on the front of his shirt tails.

His eyes were closed and he looked like he had fallen into a blissful sleep, but just to be sure, Jack leaned down, pressing his ear against the Doctor's chest. Swift quadruple thumps beat loudly, and Jack relaxed, slumping down next to him.

Jack sighed heavily. This was going to need some serious explaining when they woke up, but for now, he was tired. He closed his eyes, curling himself against the Doctor and ignoring the hard TARDIS ground beneath them.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. My first fic I've attempted that's rated over a PG-13, so I'm a little nervous. I have the next part done; I'm just editing, so more coming soon! Hopefully I'll improve as I go. :-D

**Please review! **


	2. Explanations

The Doctor woke with a gasp. His eyes flew open and he scrambled at empty bed sheets before he curled up again. Oh, that hurt. Moving was not a good idea at the present time. Sore muscles. Wait. Why the sore muscles? Had he been running again?

He blinked a couple times in confusion, memories slowly coming back to him in a hazy whirl.

He was in a TARDIS bedroom, but it wasn't his—that was clear immediately. The bed he was on was much less comfortable than his, for one thing.

Some green sheets were carefully tucked around his naked chest. His trousers were hung over a dark bedside table with his converse on the floor by the bed. His coat was nowhere to be found. A gentle snoring filled his ears.

The Doctor paused, brow furrowed in consternation.

Who…?

Oh!

…Yes, he remembered now…

Oh. The Doctor's eyes widened at the explicit memories. No wonder he hurt.

He sat up carefully, groaning. Overtaxed muscles he didn't remember having screamed at him in protest.

The Doctor's eyes swept the room, landing on a sleeping Jack instantly.

_Jack._ Oh, not Jack. He groaned. This was definitely going to be interesting.

Guilt hit him full force. He had practically attacked the man in an alleyway. Was it even possible to explain this? How could he look Jack in the eyes without cringing at the knowledge of what he'd just done? This act of reckless hormones seemed ten times more awkward than anything he'd done previously... which was saying a lot. He'd fallen into Queen Isabella's changing room once after all.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, the Doctor sat up again and crawled painfully over to the stiff looking armchair Jack was sprawled on. He surveyed the damage to his friend critically. Jack's maroon shirt was missing several buttons and was hanging open, his chest had definitive bruising, and he, like the Doctor, was in his underwear, his trousers nowhere to be found.

Taking Jack's hand in his, the Doctor struggled to come up with some explanation that would gloss this incident over. What filled his mind, however, was how attractive Jack still looked. His swollen lips and bare chest almost called to the Doctor and his pants were shamefully tight once again.

Growling at his own body for betraying him and attempting to calm himself, the Doctor failed to notice Jack waking up until the hand not holding his ruffled his hair casually.

"Hey, Doctor. Feeling better?"

He froze.

"Uh, Jack. Right. Well…" Words failed him for once.

"Wanna tell me what was up with that? Not that I'm complaining at all, Doctor, believe me, but aphrodisiacs? I didn't figure you for the wild type."

The Doctor cringed. Jack sounded more amused than anything, but that seemed to be the man's defense mechanism, so it was hard to know what Jack was really feeling.

He looked deep into Jack's eyes, trying to read the thoughts lurking behind his jaunty grin.

"I didn't know, Jack. I'm so, so sorry."

There was an awkward pause. Jack's smile faded after a moment.

"I wasn't trying to…" Jack cleared his throat, tensing," well, trying to, you know … take advantage of you, Doctor. Aphrodisiacs are not something to be messed around with. Hell, you should definitely know that. I just didn't know what exactly you'd taken, and I wasn't going to let you die. That would've killed _me_. I was trying to help you."

There was a pause while the Doctor tried to find the right words to express his gratitude, apology, and embarrassment.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?" Jack finally asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor sighed to himself. He owed Jack that much at least. And at least talking was simple. He could talk a lot when he wanted to. "I was visiting a planet in the eastern sector. Very small, by itself, a lot like Earth, come to think of it. While I was there, there happened to be a little quantum malfunction on a molecular level, which resulted in a small invasion of sorts. I sent them on the run quite, well, publicly and some _fans,"_ The thought made him consciously shudder a bit, "_got_ a little intense in their—ahem—appreciation. They passed around ceremonial glasses of banana shake, and you know my weakness for bananas, Jack." He looked pleadingly up at the bemused man and continued.

"It took about a half hour for the effects to hit my metabolism. I'd been fending off a group of girls and their _affections_ for a while and then, suddenly, I wasn't sure I wanted to make them stop. It felt more than a bit dodgy, so I went back to the TARDIS and did some scans."

The Doctor paused when Jack broke in.

"What was it? A Yohimbinite extract? Got that one once. Not as kinky as you'd imagine." Jack's chuckle was far too appealing.

The Timelord hesitated, taking a deep breath. "No, I've never seen it before. I guess you'd call it… space-enhanced concentrated Viagra mixed with alcoholic extract.

"Really?" Jack chuckled again. "Sounds kinda fun."

The Doctor glared at him in mild shock. "It was not fun, Jack. It's designed for some sort of mating ritual apparently. You mate or you die. Painfully and slowly."

Jack whistled lowly. "Okay, not fun, I get it." He stretched and got to his feet just as painstakingly as the Doctor had. He stripped off his ruined shirt, looked down at himself and grinned at the embarrassed Timelord with his hands planted firmly on his hips.

"I look like I had a wild night with a crazy alien sex machine." He grinned wider and winked. "Oh, wait, I did."

The Doctor didn't answer, fighting to breathe calmly as a wave of lust swept through him. Did Jack even know how a slight comment or movement from that magnificent body could affect someone?

He shifted uncomfortably and gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. "Jack," he said quietly. "It's not all gone. The toxin is still in my system. I can feel it."

Jack turned to face him with a startled expression. "What does that mean for you?"

The Doctor cringed internally. "I'm going to be… more easily aroused than usual… for at least a week."

Jack took a seat next to him, lightly brushing his skin. The intense desire to ravage Jack again preyed heavily on his mind. "I'm guessing by your expression that that's not gonna be as fun for you as it seems?"

The Doctor hesitated, wanting to fall through the floor and disappear. Where was a squareness gun when he needed one? "Jack, I'm not going to be able to… uh, take care of it myself. The stress on my body will be too great. I'll need someone… I'll need someone to get me to orgasm." He hurried through the words awkwardly, not looking at his friend.

He heard a deep intake of breath.

"So, basically what you're saying is, you need someone to spend a week with you constantly having sex? Of course I'm in, Doctor."

The Doctor looked up into Jack's warm smile seriously. "Thank you. I _am_ sorry, you know. I tried to go somewhere else, the Beaches of Agamemnon the Fifth, maybe, King Harlemainn's Harem, somewhere like that. The TARDIS had other ideas. I showed up here instead of there and then you were there, all warm and solid and _right there_, and I went sort of mad for a while."

Jack met his eyes with a grin that made the Doctor flush. "You know, I did notice that bit. It was kind of hard to ignore."

Hesitantly, the Doctor smiled back. Less weird than he had expected. Of course. This was Jack after all.

A flicker crossed Jack's face and the Doctor was worried again with a sudden thought.

"Jack, I'm not intruding, am I? On a new girlfriend? Or… boyfriend, I guess?"

Jack patted his leg. "Don't worry, Doctor. There might be someone I've met recently, but he'll understand if I explain."

"No, I'm sorry. This was a big mistake. A very, very big mistake. Not a good plan at all. I'll find someone else." The Doctor shook his head quickly, brain searching for a decent alternative.

"Doctor." Jack stated calmly. "It's all fine. Ianto _will_ understand. This is more important. Hey, it's life or death right?"

Jack's voice was suddenly deep and sultry in his ear, and his hands wandered up the Doctor's trembling thighs purposefully. "Besides, we have things to think about here. I believe you've been hiding something from me, haven't you, Doctor?"

A/N: Dun dun dun! LOL! Hope you enjoyed. More coming soon! Sorry 'bout the wait and the no smut in this chapter. Also, I have a general idea where this is going, but I'm not entirely sure of reactions and such yet. If anyone has any suggestions for small add-ins, I'd be happy to consider them. I like trying different writing thingamabobs. Hopefully I'll improve as I go. :-D

**Please review! **


	3. Returning Favors

Jack's free hand ran along his bare spine and he felt the Doctor shiver uncontrollably.

"No, I'm…"

Jack grinned as the Doctor trailed off into a soft moan. He leaned in, kissing up the Doctor's neck, enjoying the needy whimpers that followed. He slid his hands up the Doctor's thin thighs and cupped the Timelord's very obvious erection through the thin material of his boxers. A startled gasp at that one, Jack noticed.

"Jack!"

Jack grinned at that reaction and rubbed teasingly at the Doctor. "Ah, I believe I've found what you're hiding." The line was cheesy, Jack knew, but it was fun to use nonetheless.

Suddenly, he was no longer the aggressor as a needy Timelord jumped into his lap, knocking him backwards on the bed. His lips were captured in a fierce kiss and the Doctor ground wildly into his hips.

Jack moaned into the Doctor's hot embrace and grunted as he felt himself pressed violently into the soft mattress. The Doctor thrust into him and Jack felt himself respond instantly. Fierce arousal shot through his body and every touch against his skin seemed to shock him.

"Doctor!" He called out involuntarily when the Timelord began divesting him of his clothes. The Doctor's hands brushed across him sensually and the fingers crawling over his body seemed almost like tiny electrodes. Vaguely, Jack wondered if that was a result of residual aphrodisiac or if the Doctor was just that good. That insignificant thought flew from his mind as the Doctor finally removed the last layers of their clothing and began kissing down his body.

Jack relaxed and let himself lay back, moaning quietly at the feel of the Doctor's soft lips on his bare skin. This felt like paradise. The sound of the Doctor's soft groans and the feel of a flicking tongue across his chest were beautiful feelings. Jack struggled to calm himself. He didn't want this to end sooner than intended.

Absorbed in thought, Jack didn't realize what the Doctor was up to until a tongue slurped around his nipple. He gasped and thrust blindly into the air, his cock brushing against the Doctor's stomach. Overcome, he surged upwards, toppling the Doctor backwards and straddling him tightly. The Doctor gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes and struggled against Jack's grip.

Jack grinned at the Doctor's helplessness and slid down lithely until he was at eye level with the Doctor's dripping erection. Ignoring the Timelord's pleading whines, Jack took a moment to admire. The Doctor's cock was thicker than some he'd seen, definitely longer than most, and small drops of precum glistened wetly at the tip. It was the single hottest sight Jack had ever seen. Obviously, the "stick boy" hid a lot under his suit and overcoat.

"What do you want, Doctor?" Jack purred softly, letting his breath slide across the head. He grinned as the Doctor twitched violently and writhed futilely, trying to get friction against something. "Come on, Doc. Tell me or you won't get anything." Jack sat back on his heels, slowly dragging a finger across the Doctor's tip, collecting precum.

"Please!" The broken scream echoed in the wide room. Jack felt himself twitch appreciatively at the sight of the Timelord arching his back and thrashing vainly against his strong grip.

"Tell me, Doctor." Jack ordered sternly. He waited patiently until the Doctor had locked gazes with him. The Doctor was practically begging with his eyes, but Jack smiled evilly and brought his finger to his mouth, lapping up the milky fluid hungrily. The Doctor's eyes visibly widened and then he threw his head back into the sheets and screamed wordlessly in frustration.

Jack ducked down swiftly and licked teasingly across the Doctor's head, relishing the Doctor's unique taste once again.

Another unintelligible scream.

Then…

"Please, Jack! Please! Touch me!"

Ah. That was what Jack was waiting for. He bent low and sucked the Doctor's cock into his mouth wetly. He teasingly licked along the shaft, tonguing the vein on the underside gently. He could feel the Doctor throb and twitch and he could hear helpless moans erupt from the Doctor wantonly.

Jack began pumping what little he couldn't manage to get into his mouth and the Doctor bucked up, thrusting his cock down Jack's throat. Jack carefully relaxed and let the Doctor do as he wanted. He knew it wouldn't last long with as worked up as the Timelord was.

"Jack!"

Jack sucked harder, pumping quickly and roughly.

"Agh! Oh, Jack! I think…! Oh!"

He redoubled his efforts, squeezing the Doctor tightly with his throat, urging him to let go.

The Doctor thrust once, twice more and came hard, shooting down his throat warmly. Jack swallowed convulsively, feeling the Doctor soften slightly in his mouth.

Jack let the him fall out of his mouth and slid up to lie next to the panting mess he'd created. He listened to the gasps and glanced over. "So," He began, "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Jack." The Doctor gasped, "You're going to be the death of me."

Jack took a moment to enjoy the picture-perfect image of his Doctor, spread out on the bed, almost fully naked, looking completely ravished. He felt himself grow harder at the sight and realized he still had a problem he needed to take care of.

Already, the Doctor was blinking sleepily. Jack couldn't fathom how he could possibly be tired, but didn't want to disturb the man. He slipped out of the large bed deciding to make his way to the secondary TARDIS bathroom to deal with his problem.

However, a hand stopped him by falling lightly around his wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, bathroom." Jack gestured vaguely at his crotch almost embarrassedly.

The Doctor rolled over, shook his head, and pulled Jack forcefully back into the bed. Jack leaned into his embrace and moaned at the feel of the soft fingers caressing his chest and back. Immediately, a hot mouth covered his and the Doctor licked along his bottom lip.

Okay, unexpected, but very welcome. Jack arched his back, pressing into the Doctor, loving the feel of naked flesh against his. Hands were running down his sides, sometimes lightly, sometimes massaging gently. The Doctor deepened the kiss, running his tongue across Jack's own. The overwhelming sensations flooded Jack's brain and he groaned lowly into the Doctor's mouth.

A hand he hadn't been keeping track of brushed across his straining erection then and Jack whined in response. The fingers wrapped around him and the Doctor slid his grip up firmly. Jack gasped away from the Doctor's mouth and reached behind the Doctor, hanging on for dear life. The Doctor continued to stroke and then a hot embrace sealed around his left nipple. He felt the talented tongue flick sharply for a minute, then swirl slowly around the hard peaks. It was pure heaven.

Jack could feel himself near the edge and he grunted when the Doctor began speeding up his strokes. HE moaned three times in quick succession, wanting to warn the Doctor how close he was, but then the man twisted just so…

…and he was gone, spurting into the Doctor's hand, throwing his head backwards into the crumpled sheets, clenching his fists.

It took a moment for the world to return to Jack's senses. When he was finally aware, he realized the Doctor had shifted away and had wiped his hand on a towel on the nightstand. He rolled over, draping himself over the Doctor's body lazily.

He met the Doctor's gaze warmly. The man beneath him smiled hesitantly.

"I'm sorry. I just thought, well," The Doctor's cheeks burned bright red. "Since you were so nice to me, I thought you shouldn't have to just… head to the bathroom like that?" He ducked his head adorably.

"That was much appreciated, Doctor. Believe me. Please." No reaction. Jack grimaced to himself. It wouldn't do to have a depressed Doctor. That was a sure-fire way to collapse the universe. "Hey, Doc. Look at me." Brown eyes glanced up again. "I'm here to help you, but you know how much I like sex. Don't even apologize for returning things."

Jack kissed him quickly on the lips and rolled off, back into his own rumpled part of the bed. "Now, sleep. I know you're tired." It was a sign of exhaustion that the Doctor didn't even argue. He just folded himself into Jack's chest and burrowed under another sheet. Jack could feel the even, quick beating of the Gallifreyan hearts slow noticeably as the man fell into oblivion.

Jack sighed happily. Now, that was fun. Who would've guessed that visiting the TARDIS would lead to non-stop, week-long sex? He'd been worried about the Doctor's reaction to "helping him calm down" the first time, but, as he wasn't back in Cardiff or semi-dead, the Doctor must have enjoyed it, or at least appreciated it. Plus, there was that mind-blowing time not half an hour ago… If the Doctor was mad, it was the best kind of mad he'd ever seen. He breathed in deeply, folding his hands behind his head contentedly. For now, he'd sleep. The Doctor's light snores beside him lulled him gently into complete relaxation and he let his mind drift off…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. More coming soon hopefully. Sorry 'bout the wait. I took on WAY too much this fall. Also, I have a general idea where this is going, but I'm not entirely sure of reactions and such yet. If anyone has any suggestions for small add-ins, I'd be happy to consider them. I like trying different writing thingamabobs. I've already added two suggestions into the plotline. Thank you! Hopefully I'll improve as I go. :]

Please review! I love 'em all!


End file.
